Just Foolin' Around
by NaughtyGnome
Summary: An AU tale of how Jackie and Hyde got together and got caught. Pairings include JH and ED.
1. I Bet She's Wearing Plaid

Just Foolin' Around

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Don't sue me, I have no money. **

**A/N: This whole story is AU. In this timeline Donna and Kelso run away during the summer of 1977, this would have been the summer between junior and senior year. This is the story of how Jackie and Hyde got together.**

**I'd like to thank Zenkindoflove for being my beta. She can attest to the fact that I am a habitual comma abuser. I'm thinking about going to rehab for it, perhaps to meet up with Larry (inside joke).**

**Reviews are nice.**

**Enjoy!**

**NaughtyGnome a.k.a. Jessica**

March 1981

Donna sighed and huffed her way down the hallway to a door that could relieve some of the stress she was had been under for the last few weeks.

"I hate him Donna, I really really hate him. The only way this semester could be any worse if he turned out to be the Emperor."

"Eric, shut up! All I've heard all week and the entire trip back to Point Place is how you hate your advisor. We left a day early so you could get away from Madison so shut up." Donna dropped her duffle bag and went in search of Jackie's spare key.

Eric leaned against the adjacent wall and exhaled loudly, "We should have stayed at Hyde's instead of coming here to Satan's lair."

"Hyde isn't home and it looked like he hadn't been in, so we're going to Jackie's and tomorrow we'll find out where Hyde is." Donna jammed the key into the lock and tried to open the door as quietly as possible.

Eric reluctantly followed Donna into Jackie's apartment and muttered under his breath, "I wonder where Hyde is."

Donna quickly turned on the hall light and made her way to Jackie's spare room. The spare room had saved Donna many anti-Eric weekends since they went off to UW after missing the fall semester. She set her bag on the bed and went to tell Jackie that she and Eric were here. It might be 3 AM, but it's better than Jackie finding out the hard way.

Donna laughed as she remembered a time when Eric greeted her with a 'Morning Devil,' which caused Jackie to inhale her cereal and nearly choke. That had been a fun weekend. Eric laughing about almost killing Jackie. Jackie trying to kill Eric. Hyde egging Jackie on, and Donna trying to keep Jackie from actually killing Eric. Donna opened Jackie's bedroom door as quietly as possible ….

Meanwhile 

Eric had thrown his bag on Jackie's couch and noticed a beer can sitting on the coffee table. He just shrugged the peculiarity off and headed into the kitchen to get something to drink. As he walked past the bar that separated the living room from the kitchen, he saw a jacket that looked a lot like Hyde's. Perhaps if it hadn't been 3 AM or if Eric hadn't been so thirsty he might have put two and two together. Luckily for him, Donna was always good at adding so he didn't have to figure it out.

Eric was in the middle of taking a drink when he heard Donna slam a door and hiss rather loudly, "Oh my God, Hyde's in there with Jackie!"

"What?"

Donna ran up to Eric and frantically pointed at Jackie's bedroom door, "Hyde is in bed with Jackie! Eric, Hyde and Jackie are in bed together!"

"OH MY GOD!" Eric suddenly added two plus two and instead of merely equaling four, it now equaled Jackie, daughter of Satan, was sleeping with his best friend! First Luke and Leia, then his evil advisor, and now this? It really was the beginning of the apocalypse.

Jackie's bedroom 

Hyde had thought he'd heard a noise but it wasn't loud enough to get out of bed, so he just tightened his hold on Jackie and settled back into a nice deep sleep. He probably would have slept the rest of the night until he heard the alarm later on in the morning but a beam of light hit him right in the eye causing him to lift his head up and squint at an image that looked surprising a lot like Donna.

Then he heard the Donna like figure's gasps and realized that he wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep now. He flopped back down onto the bed and figured he might be able to get a few more minutes of sleep before Eric's girl like scream and Donna's ungodly hour demand for answers.

"Baby, what was that?"

Hyde glanced over at his sleepy bedmate and sighed, "Forman and Donna are here."

Jackie rolled over, sprawled herself on top of Hyde, slid one leg between his and muttered into his chest, "I bet she's wearing plaid."

Living Room 

Donna tried to figure out exactly what had happened. When did Jackie and Hyde get together? Why hadn't she seen this? What the hell was going on?

Eric began to pace the span of the living room. He stopped every four or five steps, waved an arm into the air and continued his trek back and forth through the living room.

They both stopped their internal tirades and turned to look at the bedroom door that was slowly opening with hushed whispers from the two people who could explain what was going on. It looked as though the occupants were about to leave when the door suddenly shut.

Jackie slammed the door before Hyde could walk out of the bedroom. "Steven, take Eric out somewhere and I'll deal with Donna here."

"Jackie, it's 3 AM, where am I going to take him?"

Jackie sighed. She had to figure out everything herself, "I don't care Steven. Take him back to your apartment. I don't want to deal with his accusations and devil taunts. I'm tired and I want to go back to sleep."

"I'm not going all the way back to my place, so I'll take him into the kitchen. You take her into the guest room and we'll do it like that."

Jackie huffed and started to pout, "Steven, pwease."

Hyde gently smacked her butt, "Lets go."

"I hate you."

Hyde smiled and walked out the door, "No you don't."

Donna jumped at the chance to find out what was going on. "What the hell is going on?"

Never let it be said that she was subtle.

Eric, who wasn't that far behind rushed to stand beside Donna, waving an accusatory finger towards Jackie, "The Devil put you under some sort of spell didn't she?"

Jackie gasped in outrage, "Shut up Eric!"

Hyde grabbed Eric and started to direct him towards the kitchen, "Come, let's get a beer."

"Dude, it's 3 AM all of the bars are closed."

"Open the fridge idiot." Hyde rubbed his eyes, and Jackie led Donna into the spare bedroom. It was going to be a long night.

Spare Bedroom 

As soon as Jackie shut the door, Donna started in, "Jackie, what the hell?"

With a roll of her eyes, Jackie took a seat on the bed, "God Donna, calm down. Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Damn right I want to hear the story, so spill midget."

"Lumberjack! So remember that summer you and Michael took off for California?"

"Oh my God, you guys have been doing it since then!"

"Shut up or I'm not going to tell you the story!" Donna waved Jackie on so she could continue…

Summer 1977 

"_Steven, I'm bored."_

_Hyde continued to stare at the TV, "Then go play in traffic."_

"_You should be entertaining me. You know you're lucky I'm even here. I could be off working on my tan."_

"_Then go do that and get away from me."_

_Jackie huffed and sat back deeper into the couch. 'Stupid ratty old couch', Jackie huffed again._

"_Stop it or I'll smother you with a pillow."_

_Just as Jackie was about to respond, Fez swung the basement door open, "Which one of you bitches ate my candy!"_

"_No one ate your candy, Fez." Jackie was a bit happier that Fez was her. She was guaranteed at least a few minutes of worship that she deserved._

"_My candy is gone and that means one of you whores ate it! I demand that you replace it."_

"_Fezzie, I'm bored let's go the pool."_

"_Will I get some pool boob?" _

"_No."  
_

_Fez gave her a dirty look and sat down in the lawn chair, "Then I will not go with you."_

"Jackie is this going anywhere?" Donna asked impatiently.

"If you would keep your giant red mouth shut, you'll see."

_Aaron Maxwell's house party later that night._

"_Drunken whores get ready for Fez." Fez made his statement as he walked up to the house._

_Jackie and Hyde followed behind him, and Hyde quickly left the other two to go see some old friends of his. That left Jackie alone. She made her way over to some other Point Place cheerleaders that were already on their way to getting drunk._

_A few hours later, Hyde was in a circle full of other stoners from Point Place when another party goer tapped him on the shoulder._

"_Hey man, that chick you showed up with is really trashed. You might want to get her."_

_Hyde shrugged him off, "Whatever man, she's a big girl. She's fine." He took another hit and passed it to the right._

"_I'm just saying she's not all there man, and she's got some guy all over her."_

"_She's fine."_

_Hyde waited for the joint to make its way back to him. This party was lame but at least the weed was good. After another hit, he decided to listen to the little voice that told him he might as well go see what that guy was talking about._

_Hyde made his way back to the main part of the party and looked around for Jackie and Fez. He spotted Fez talking to a potted plant. He looked drunk but okay. He continued his search for the damn annoying cheerleader he was suddenly in charge of looking after. She'd better be in trouble or he was going to be pissed._

_He made his way through the rest of the party looking for Jackie. He finally found her under some drunk jock who was busy kissing down the front of her open shirt. There was a group of guys watching to see if he'd actually score with her. _

"_Hey man get off of her!" Hyde made his way towards the crowd who broke up quickly. _

"_I found her first so back off!" The jock yelled hoping to get to do it with the hot cheerleader._

_Hyde pulled the guy off Jackie, "Get lost."_

_Jackie looked up at him, "Steven! Isn't this party great?"_

"_Yeah it's really great," Hyde began to button her shirt back up. As he pulled her up off the couch he let her go only to catch her as she began to fall backwards. Jackie giggled as Hyde caught her. He looked around trying to find Fez again as he scooped her up into his arms. "Let's get Fez and get out of here."_

_He made his way through the party with Jackie in his arms and headed towards Fez who was now propositioning the potted plant._

"_You are such a tease. You will not even tell me your name." Fez laughed as the plant looked coyly away._

"_Come on man. Let's go."_

"_Oh Hyde, I would like you to meet, what is your name dammit!"_

"_It's a plant man. Let's go."_

_Hyde was finally able to convince Fez to leave. They made their way back to the El Camino. Hyde gently tossed Jackie into the car after Fez got in.   
_

"_Hey Fezzie." Jackie giggled as she bounced her head off Fez's shoulder._

"_Jackie, my goddess, are you drunk?"_

"_Yeah she's wasted. Let's get out of here."_

_After dropping Fez off, he made his way to the Burkhart mansion. He pulled into the driveway after he noticed that all of the lights were off. He pulled Jackie out and scooped her back into his arms and made his way to the door._

"_I need you to get your keys out man."_

_Jackie felt around and started to laugh, "They're in my purse and its gone Hyde. Isn't it funny Styde? I've lost my purse."_

Hyde closed his eyes, her damn purse was back in the car. He set her down and left her leaning against the wall. He looked back as he walked to his car to see her fall and start laughing as she laid there on the ground. He chuckled. She was totally trashed and it was funny. He reached into his car and got the purse and went in search of the keys. He eventually just dumped the whole thing out and found them. He stuffed everything in and headed back to the drunk who was now trying to talk to the stars.

"_I'm going to call you shiny, because you're a shiny shiny star. I bet you like that name don't you."_

_Hyde looked up, "That's the moon, Jackie. Now give me your hands so I can pull you off the ground."_

_He pulled Jackie up off the ground and started to jam keys into the lock. After finding the right key he opened the door and dragged her into the house. He tried to remember which way the stairway was so he could get her into bed and go home. _

_Jackie laughed as she ran into a table and then shushed him, "Be quiet Steven, we don't want to wake up the house."_

_  
"Jackie I don't think anybody's home. Nobody's home right?" Hyde was not in the mood to explain to a councilman why he was dragging his drunk and staggering daughter in so late._

"_Nope, I'm all alone. They've all gone somewhere and they won't be back for awhile. Aww, now I'm sad. I don't like being sad Steven. Do something that will make me happy."_

_Hyde ignored her and started towards the stairs but was being slowed by a pouting Jackie._

"_Steven, do something that will make me happy again! Do it now!"_

_Hyde sighed, "Fine, Forman's a dumbass. There, let's get you up those stairs."_

_Jackie stopped walking all together, "That's not funny. That's the truth! Funny, Steven, funny!"_

_Hyde sighed and stopped, "Alright, so Fez was hitting on a plant at the party. He was mad because it wouldn't tell him its name."_

_Jackie began to laugh hysterically, "Steven that's so funny. I can't believe you told me that."_

"_You made me!"_

"_Shh…I think the stairs are looking at us."_

"_Oh for fuck's sake." Hyde just swung Jackie back into his arms and carried her the rest of the way up. He kicked her door open more so he could put her down and get the hell out of the house. He put her in her bed and started for the door._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Home. Go to sleep."_

"_No, stay. I'm so lonely here."_

"_No."_

"_Please. I don't want to be here all by myself." _

_Hyde watched as Jackie started to cry. He hated it when women cried and especially so when she did. So he kicked off his boots and started to lie down.   
_

"_We are never speaking of this."_

_Jackie threw herself over him and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."_

"_Whatever."_

"_I love you."_

"_I hate you."_

_Jackie rubbed her nose into his shirt, "No you don't."_

"_Go to sleep."_

Eric stared open mouthed at Hyde as he finished telling the beginning of how he and Jackie eventually hooked up.

"Yeah so then I woke up the next morning to her drooling on my chest and it just kinda started up from there."

"I literally don't know what to say. But that still leaves a lot of questions Hyde, like why you're in her bed tonight?"

Hyde shrugged, "This bed is more comfortable than mine. We like it better here."

"We?"

"Okay how about we finish this tomorrow. I want to go back to sleep and Jackie has to work in the morning."

Eric shook his head, "No way man, I want to know exactly how you and the devil got together."

"Look we started fooling around and eventually you guys caught on." Hyde got up drank the rest of his beer and headed out of the kitchen to go get Jackie so he could go back to sleep.

"I want details Hyde!"

"Details? What are you some kind of sick freak. I'll finish telling you tomorrow."

Hyde opened the door to find Jackie and Donna sitting on the bed and motioned for Jackie to go back to bed.

"Donna, I'll tell you the rest tomorrow." Jackie got up and headed into the master bedroom.

"You will tell us the rest of it tomorrow, Hyde." Donna began to turn down the blankets.

"Whatever."

Eric walked into the guest room, "You two have thrown off the whole dynamics of the group."

"Get bent." Hyde said as he walked into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.


	2. That's What Happened To My Sundae

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews. Thanks again to Zenkinkoflove for the great beta job. Hope everybody had safe and fun New Year! Chapter 2 

Jackie stood in the kitchen sipping her coffee. It was 7 AM and she had lost a whole hour's worth of sleep thanks to a stupid lumberjack and her flying monkey. She had thirty minutes to finish getting ready and still make it to the studio by 9 AM and her hair was still in her hot rollers.

"It's a good thing I'm so beautiful or I'd be in big trouble." Jackie set down her coffee and picked up a steel skillet to make sure her make up looked good.

"You're still in trouble." Donna said as she watched Jackie jump.

"For Bigfoot, you're really quiet," Jackie chose to ignore the trouble comment. "Now if you'd get out of my way, I need to finish getting ready."

"I'm going with you Jackie and you're going to tell me how you and Hyde got together."

Jackie scoffed, "Please, they'd just make you leave. Your giant body would end up blocking out the spot lights." Jackie began to walk back into her bedroom, "Anyways, Steven was going to finish telling the story."

"Hyde will say as little as possible and Eric is just going to freak out." Donna crossed her arms and waited for Jackie's next insult.

"I told you to dump Eric and get a real man but for some reason you never listen to me."

Eric scratched his head as he walked into the living room and headed towards Donna who had taken a seat on the couch after Jackie had stormed into her room.

"Did you tell her you were going with her yet?"

Donna nodded, "Yeah and she insulted me and stormed off."

"And this is different than any other time?"

As if on cue, a crash came from the closed bedroom and they could hear Hyde yell at Jackie. They both turned to listen to the noise that was coming from the bedroom. A few minutes later Hyde walked out and headed towards the kitchen.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Eric smiled as he greeted a grumpy Hyde.

"Whatever."

Jackie had woken him up by turning on all of the lights in the bedroom and making all sorts of noise in the bathroom. He'd figured she was just running late and rolled over to go back to sleep. He didn't have to be in until later on in the day. Hyde figured out soon though that he was suppose to be asking what had happened when Jackie stormed out of the bathroom and stood over him and demanding him to wake up.

Hyde had eventually gotten out of bed, ran into the bottom drawer of Jackie's dresser, and broke one of her damn glass unicorns. Jackie had ordered him to convince Donna to stay away from her. He suggested that she just keep talking, that was sure to drive her away because it worked to drive him away.

He figured it was the wrong thing to say when she stopped taking out those damn curlers, glared at him, slammed the bathroom door shut and told him he was sleeping on the couch until he bought her a present, which meant that he was sleeping on the couch forever. He stated that he would just go back to his place. She had opened the bathroom door just enough to flip him off. She was coming along nicely.

He started to rummage through the kitchen as Eric walked in. He ignored him as he chuckled and went back to looking for something to drink.

"Trouble in hell?"

Hyde shut the cabinet door he was currently looking in, "She's mad about something. I quit listening."

"Donna and I thought she would go with Jackie and you and I would spend the rest of the day together."

"Oh goody."

"Then we can figure out how to get you out of the clutches of the Devil."

Hyde picked his coffee back up and took a sip, "She's not the devil Forman."

"You're right. She's the daughter of the devil."

Jackie stormed out of the bedroom and grabbed her purse, "Let's go, Donna."

Donna got up and followed Jackie out the door.

Eric sighed, "So now it's just us guys."

"If it was just the guys, Donna would be here and you'd be going to work with Jackie."

Eric smiled, "So you slept with a drunk Jackie. Then what happened?"

"Whatever. So the next morning I woke up with her drooling on my shirt. After an awkward morning, I went home and she showed up later…."

Summer of 1977 

_Jackie slowly made her way down the basement stairs and over to the couch completely ignoring Hyde who was seated in his chair. She was still embarrassed about being caught drooling all over his chest. Jackie Burkhart doesn't drool._

_Hyde glanced over at her from behind his shades. She appeared to not want to talk to him. They had agreed to never mention last night to anyone. He didn't want anyone to know he had slept with her. Even though nothing happened, he didn't want anybody to make any leaps from being suckered in to him having feelings for her. He didn't have feelings and he sure as hell didn't have feelings for that vapid loudmouth._

_They both looked up as Eric made his way down the stairs into the basement. He looked like he hadn't bathed in weeks and he had his usual broken expression that hadn't left his face since he found out that Donna had left._

_Eric nodded to Hyde and shot a glare at Jackie. He took his seat on the opposite end of the couch. _

"_Shouldn't you be out sacrificing small furry animals in the name of your dark lord?"_

_Jackie glared at Eric, "Maybe if you showered more often Donna wouldn't have left!"_

"_Yeah well if you hadn't tried to rope Kelso into becoming your eternal victim by marrying you, she wouldn't have."_

"_Oh right, because buses don't go to California. They all stop right at the Wisconsin border."_

"_Well we won't ever know that now will we!?"_

_Hyde looked over at Eric, "Good come back Forman."_

"_You don't know what it feels like to have someone you love just up and leaves Hyde!"_

"_Yeah, I have no idea what that's like." Hyde muttered as Jackie stared open mouthed at Eric._

"_ERIC!" Jackie hit him._

"_What?" Eric then looked down in shame, "Sorry, Hyde."_

"_Whatever."_

_Eric decided it was best to change the subject, "So what did you guys do last night?"_

"_Went to a party," Hyde answered without looking over to the occupants on the couch._

"_Oh, anything interesting happen?"_

"_No! Why? What did you hear?" Jackie demanded._

"_Why? What happened?" Eric was now intrigued._

"_Nothing happened. I was just wondering if you'd heard anything." Jackie hoped that she sounded indifferent._

"_Hyde did anything happen?" Eric hoped Hyde would fill him in._

"_Fez tried to make out with a plant but other than that nothing happened."_

_Eric looked between the Hyde and Jackie; both of them were staring straight ahead.._

"Is this going anywhere Jackie or are you just trying to make me forget what I saw last night?" Donna demanded as her and Jackie walked into the _Good Morning Wisconsin_ studio.

"You wanted the story so here's the story," Jackie walked to her desk and picked up her memos.

"Let's fast forward to when you two hooked up."

"Which time?"

Donna stood up a bit straighter, "What do you mean which time?"

Jackie looked up and glared at Donna, "Yeah, we haven't been together since '77. So which time?"

"The first time!"

Jackie smacked Donna on the arm as people around them stopped to look over at the duo. Donna walked behind Jackie as she maneuvered her way through the studio to the main set.

"Fine, so a few weeks after that party, we were at the old ice cream parlor off of Main in the hopes of getting away from your co-dependent boyfriend and Fez who was complaining about still being a virgin…."

"Remember Fez wanted a pint of chocolate. We can't forget that or he'll start complaining about that and being a virgin."

"_I got it, Jackie."_

"_Oh, and don't forget Mrs. Forman's vanilla and Eric's pansy sundae."_

_Hyde took another step closer to the counter, "I was there. I remember."_

"_Yeah well with all of the circle time you do I'm surprised you remember where you live."_

_Hyde smirked, "I remember where you live."_

_Jackie gasped, "I thought we were never going to mention that again!"_

"_I will mention it whenever I want to," In a falsetto voice. "I'll call you shiny."_

"_Yeah well you stayed with me all night long," Jackie said with a smug smile._

"_Only because you were crying and begging me," Hyde countered._

_She narrowed her eyes and sent him a glare, "Just order the ice cream!"_

_Hyde watched her walk over to table and began to examine her nails. He took a step closer to the counter; the line was moving slowly due to the heat wave and the lack of school. He heard a chuckle behind him. He turned to see an older man standing there. He gave Hyde a thumbs up which Hyde ignored by shrugging and taking another step._

_He carried a bag of ice cream over to the table where Jackie was sitting. He handed Jackie her ice cream cone and started for the door. He listened to the clap of her heels as she followed behind him closely._

_Jackie hummed happily as she licked her strawberry ice cream cone. It may have been the middle of heat wave but ice cream always made everything better. She took another lick and started to hum the theme song from _The Donny and Marie Show

_Hyde glared over at her as he started to hear her humming. He glanced into the review mirror and saw no one was behind them, and a wicked smile graced his lips. He waited until she was just about to lick her ice cream when he suddenly slammed on the brakes._

"_Ahh! Steven!" Jackie felt the ice cream drip from her nose as she pulled the cone away from her mouth._

_Hyde laughed and started to accelerate. He watched her try to clean off her face just as she precariously moved her ice cream cone closer to her as she used a napkin to wipe off the melting mess. He waited again until she was distracted enough and slammed on the brakes. He watched the ice cream come into contact with her shirt and the napkin that was against her face smeared ice cream across her cheek._

"_STEVEN!" Jackie couldn't believe it. "You bastard!"_

_As Hyde continued to laugh, Jackie began to plot and plan. She grabbed her melting ice cream and jammed it into Hyde's face. He stopped laughing and glared at her. He grabbed a glob and shoved it into her face. The fight would have continued if it weren't for the car behind them that began to honk._

"_Pull over jerk!" Jackie flicked another bit of the cold substance at Hyde as he turned into a parking lot._

_Hyde put the car into park and grabbed the largest bit of ice cream and shoved it onto Jackie's chest. He started to laugh harder as he saw the wet stain begin to grow from the dairy product began to seep into her shirt._

_Jackie's screech and her sudden movement that landed her on his lap caused him to stop laughing. Well that and his head being shoved into her chest as she tried to get him back. His face was smashed between her breasts as she shook her torso in the hopes of jamming as much ice cream down his throat as she could._

_Jackie yanked his head back to see ice cream all over his beloved sunglasses and ice cream spread across his face. She laughed in victory until she took a closer look and instead of seeing his pissed off face, she saw something she'd never seen before: a look that was between shock and arousal. She grabbed his shades and threw them across the seat. _

_Hyde looked up at her without his usual rose tinted lenses. He didn't know who looked more turned on, him or her. He leaned forward and met her lips halfway. The ice cream that had been smeared across his face was now mingling in their open mouths. His tongue began to explore her mouth as she leaned closer into him._

_Jackie moved her hands up to his chest in what started out as a push away, but her hands seemed to have a mind of their own. Her arms began to twine around his neck and she gasped as he broke the kiss and moved down to her neck. Jackie moaned at the hotness and the wrongness of it all. _

"_What are we doing?" Jackie groaned as she felt Hyde's lips move down the column of her neck._

_Hyde pulled back and looked into her into her eyes, "This will work a lot better if you don't talk."_

_Jackie glared at him and then suddenly lunged for his lips. She wrapped her fingers through his hair as her tongue ventured into his mouth. She sighed as she felt his hand creep up her skirt. With one hand under her skirt and the other grabbing her hip, he pulled her closer. She began to grind lightly against him. He rewarded her movements with a tighter grip on her thigh. _

_Hyde's hand began to edge closer to her panties. He groaned as he felt her hips begin to rock into his. He moved his hand begrudingly out from under skirt and grabbed her head and leaned it back to have access to her throat. He used her long hair to pull her head back farther. _

_Jackie moaned as she felt her hair being tugged. She arched her back to press her breasts against his chest. She moaned out his name as he started to press her against the steering wheel, his free hand beginning to unbutton her shirt. She ran her hands down the back of his shirt as she felt him cup her breast. _

_Jackie was sure she would have done a lot more with Hyde if it weren't for the cold and wet substance that was starting to slide down her calf_ _where her leg met the leather of the car towards her knee. Between the feeling of Hyde's lips and hands, she was able to figure out what that substance was._

"_Ice cream." Jackie gasped._

"_Yeah ice cream is good," Hyde went back to tweaking her nipple and cupping her breast._

"_It's melting," she moaned as she brought Hyde's lips up to hers. _

_Hyde missed the connotation of what she had said until it began to creep into his jeans._

"_Shit!" Hyde moved Jackie back a bit and started to push the watery mess away from him. "Shit!"_

_Jackie took a deep breath and began to button her shirt back up and started to get off his lap. She gingerly moved back to her side of the car. She felt something poking her butt, and she reached under her and pulled out his ice cream covered shades._

_Hyde was busy grabbing napkins in the hopes of stopping the ice cream from heading farther into his seat. He wadded up the napkins and set them aside to see Jackie's silent offering of his filthy sunglasses._

"_Thanks" he muttered._

"_Yeah," she whispered. She was trying to calm her racing heart and just looked straight ahead. She did manage to catch out of the corner of her eye him adjusting his jeans as if to make more room. A faint smile crossed her lips. She brushed her hair out of her face, took out her compact and went to clean the ice cream off her face as Hyde started up the car._

"Oh my God, that's what happened to my ice cream! You told me there was a traffic jam!"

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Since when has there ever been a traffic jam in Point Place?"

Meanwhile 

Donna stood there her mouth hanging open. She looked at Jackie's smug smile, "Is that why there is always ice cream in both of your guys' freezers?"

"Yeah, we have a thing for it now." Jackie flounced away towards a segment director.

"GROSS JACKIE!" Donna suddenly understood why Jackie always grinned like a freak whenever they had sundaes.

**To be continued..**


	3. You Told Me You Went To A Haunted House

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Thanks again to Zenkindoflove, she's a great beta and idea bouncer. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 3**

Hyde sat behind his desk in the back office of Grooves. Hyde had bullied Forman into watching the register so he could finish up some paperwork. It had already been a long day and it was only one in the afternoon. Hyde rubbed his eyes as the phone on his desk rang.

"Grooves."

"Hey Puddin' Pop."

"Jackie, don't call me that in public." Hyde leaned back in his chair and waited for her to continue.

"Ugh, Donna has been bugging me all day long. 'How could you not tell us, Jackie!' 'What were you thinking, Jackie?' 'What about Kelso, Jackie!' How about you?"

"Forman's out watching the store."

"That's not what I'm talking about Steven!"

Hyde smiled as he heard Jackie's frustrated sigh, "He's freaking out."

"She made me tell her about that first time in the Camino. She's so nosey!"

"Yeah that was a good time. Wait, Halloween or the summer?"

"Summer, she doesn't need to know about Halloween!"

Hyde heard some muffled words and Jackie screeching 'Lumberjack!' at Donna.

"Steven, I have to go. Some big red giant wants to know about Halloween. Love you."

"Of course you do," Hyde smiled. He still enjoyed pushing her buttons.

"STEVEN!"

"Fine," Hyde looked up to make sure Forman was still watching the store. Hyde quickly muttered, "Love you, too."

**Jackie Burkhart's Desk**

"Tell me about Halloween," Donna stared down at Jackie in the hopes of intimidating her.

With a huff and a spin, Jackie began to walk away, "Come on, Donna."

Donna followed behind her as she began to tell her all about Halloween night 1977.

"While you guys were at the Forman Halloween party, Steven and I went to go see _ The Hills Have Eyes_."

"You told me you were going to a haunted house with a bunch of cheerleaders."

"I lie Donna. Keep up!"

_Halloween 1977_

_Jackie scooted closer to Hyde as she watched the monsters on the screen kill some poor innocent victims. She cringed as she saw the blood splatter against the wall._

_Hyde pulled her closer. Once school had started, they'd decided to stop sneaking around and that meant stop fooling around. At first, he'd been okay with it. In fact it had been his idea. She wanted a relationship and he didn't do relationships. With some yelling and her storming out; the summer adventure was over._

'_Being over' lasted about a month. He finally started to understand why Kelso kept trying to get her back. Once she got her talons into you, you were in trouble. After weeks of ignoring her, burning her, and even seeing another girl, he found himself pushing her against his door as she came to ask him if wanted to go the Hub. She slapped him at first; but then she pulled him closer to her. _

_Now they were sitting in his car, watching a movie, and he was sliding his hand up and down her thigh. They had agreed to no sex. Fool around every now and then, that was okay, but no sex. Hyde had scoffed at it but after a heavy make out session that ended with Jackie on her knees blowing him, he stopped complaining about it. Hyde went back to watching the movie._

_Jackie didn't like the movie. Nobody liked to see pretty people get killed, "Steven, I don't want to watch this anymore."_

_Hyde just shrugged and went back to watching the movie. He was staring straight ahead when he felt Jackie's lips on his neck._

"_Steven, I don't want to watch this anymore."_

_Hyde pulled her onto his lap. He leaned back as Jackie continued sucking on his neck and he went back to watching the movie. He allowed Jackie to pull him into a kiss. Drive Ins were such a great invention. Short skirts were also a great invention. Hyde moved his hands back up Jackie's hips as she started to undo her shirt. His attention waned away from the movie when he saw her bra go flying across the car._

"_Nice."_

_His hands went to her breasts and the movie was forgotten. They were going at it as usual when Jackie's hands left his neck and headed down south. Hyde groaned when he felt her small hand unbuckle his belt, then unzip is pants, and she started to push his jeans down. Hyde accommodated by lifting his hips up to help her shove down his pants. Hyde hissed as his cock met the cool air in the car. _

_Jackie took his cock into her hand and started to stroke it up and down. She smirked at him as his head leaned back and he groaned at her ministrations. She suddenly jumped off his lap and moved back to her side of the car._

"_What the hell Jackie!" Hyde was about to tell her to get back there but stopped when he saw her remove her panties. "Uh Jackie, I thought we agreed to no sex. Wow that felt weird to say."_

"_I think we should do it," Jackie hopped back onto his lap. "I think we should do it right now because if we don't I'm going to explode!"_

"_Fuck yeah we should," Hyde began kissing her again. His hands moving under her bare skirt, he moved his hands inside of her panties and began to toy with her mound. He dipped a finger into her. He stroked her a bit and slid another finger in._

"_Oh Steven," Jackie began to whimper softly. She always enjoyed it when he did this. She grabbed his cock and started to stroke him in time with his fingers' thrusts. Jackie lifted herself off his hand and positioned his cock under her._

_Hyde grabbed her hips, "Are you sure?"_

"_This works better when you don't talk."_

_Hyde chuckled a little before it turned into a groan as she sank down on top of him. He closed his eyes as she began to rock back and forth. He let her set the pace for a bit before he started to lift her hips up and down. He could hear her cursing softly against his shoulder. He started to move faster against her as she asked him to fuck her faster._

"Say it again," Hyde panted out.

"_Fuck me harder." Jackie stated as she arched back to look into his eyes. "Fuck me faster."_

_While not normally known to obey her, he did just as she asked. He lifted her higher and brought her down rougher. Her whimpers turned to groans as she rocked against him as he lifted her faster and faster._

Jackie slammed her lips into his as she tried to bring him farther into her. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to what she felt was going to be a strong orgasm. She reached down and started to rub her clit.

_Hyde looked down to see what she was doing, "Oh that's fucking hot."_

_He felt her start to tense up. He panted as she started to shake and arch her back._

"_Oh fuck yes," Jackie moaned out as she started to come. Her body shock atop him as she vocalized her orgasm._

_Hyde wasn't far behind her. He dug his fingers deeper into her hips. He bucked his hips faster into her and started to come. He felt her walls contract around him as he came inside her._

_Jackie collapsed against him as he fell back against the seat. The movie in front of them continued on as they tried to calm themselves enough to really enjoy what had occurred._

"_You know Kelso never mentioned how much you like to curse during sex."_

_Jackie gave him a sultry look, "It never felt like that with him."_

_Hyde smiled widely as she leaned back against him._

**Ladies Bathroom**

"Wow!"

"You have no idea," Jackie smiled as she remembered her first time with Hyde.

"How the hell did you keep all of this from everybody?"

"You guys aren't very observant. We didn't talk about it, which made it hotter, and tried to not make it serious."

Donna looked at Jackie as she touched up her make up, "So why didn't you guys just get together and stay together?"

Jackie looked down at the sink and sighed, "We wanted different things."

_December 26, 1977_

_Jackie ran her fingers up and down Hyde's back as he came down from his orgasm. They had been doing this for almost two months. It was great. He was great. She already knew she was great. The only problem was she felt more than just a sexual desire; she felt an emotional connection. She knew he felt it too, it just meant that she'd have to say it because she knew he wouldn't._

"_I love you."_

_Hyde thought he heard her say something but the blood was still pounding in his ears, "What?"_

"_I said I love you."_

_It was like someone has thrown cold water on him. He stiffened up and moved to look at her, "No you don't."_

"_Yes I do."_

_Hyde lifted himself off of her and sat back on his knees, "Jackie, we talked about this. This isn't something that was going to get serious."_

"_Well it's how I feel, Steven."_

"_Well stop!"_

_Jackie sat up and pulled her pillow in front of her and held onto it for dear life, "I can't just stop how I feel, Steven. I love you."_

"_Stop saying that!"_

"_I know you feel the same thing for me," Jackie was trying to hold her tears in._

"_No, I don't. Jackie, I don't love you."_

Hyde watched her close her eyes as tears slid down her cheeks. He felt like an asshole but he wasn't about to apologize. They had agreed to not get too attached. An 'I love you' was defiantly too attached.

"_Get out."_

"_Whatever," Hyde replied as he got dressed. He heard her get up and move around as he pulled his shirt over his head._

"_Here," she shoved his Christmas gift back into his hands._

"_I got that for you; it was meant for you."_

_Jackie sniffled as she tried to get him to take it, "I don't want it. Just take it and go."_

_Hyde looked down at the extra small Led Zepplin shirt he'd gotten her. She may not have liked the band but she did seem to enjoy screwing to it._

"_I want you to keep it, Jackie."_

"_Just take it," Jackie screamed as she threw it at him. _

_Hyde draped it over her chair as he walked out the door. He heard her sobs as he made his way to the stairway. He didn't love her the way she loved him. It was a bad idea to even entertain the thought of loving her. It would be bad for both of them._

**Grooves**

"Man, that's why she was so freaking crazy those following few weeks after Christmas. Every time she saw you, she bolted. I thought she'd finally lost it."

Hyde looked over at Forman, "Yeah well it wasn't a good New Year for her."

"Understatement! Then why did she give you that kiss on your birthday?"

_January 15, 1978_

_Hyde grudgingly followed Red over to Donna's house. He didn't want to go to this 'surprise party' but he did what he had to do make the people who took him in happy. He froze a bit as Jackie made her way to him and gave him a brief kiss on the cheek. It was the first time since that night they'd touched each other._

"_Happy birthday, Steven."_

"_Thanks," he whispered as she walked away._

_She seemed to be okay during the whole party, laughing and spending time with everyone. He guessed she had gotten over him. He was okay with it. Okay wasn't probably the best word to describe how he felt; he knew it was for the best._

_Jackie smiled and laughed as she watched Hyde put on the sweater that Mrs. Forman had made for him. She hurt but she was going to be okay. If having Michael run away to California had taught her anything, it was that she could get over anything. It still hurt a lot more than she thought it was suppose to when she saw him, but she wasn't going to make a fool of herself like she had before._

Jackie left the party before anybody else did. She made sure no one else was leaving as she hurried down the basement steps with his birthday present in her hands. She figured if she was really going to get over him, it was best to treat him as she would the others in the basement. It might have seemed like she was avoiding him by leaving his gift on his cot, but she liked to think of it as better for dramatic effect. She left the basement as quickly as she had entered. She got into her car, and she headed home as the Formans were leaving. She waved at them as she started to drive away.

Hours later Hyde stumbled into his room. The party after his birthday party was filled with beer and more beer. He always loved those kinds of parties. As he made his way to the bed, he noticed a package sitting squarely in the middle of his cot. He knew it was from. He sat down next to it and hiccupped as he tried to decide whether or not to open it. He finally just ripped the paper off the present. Under the paper was a brown box. He lifted the lid to find inside the box laid a copy of The Clash_ and a note._

'_Happy Birthday Steven' was all it said. He picked up the note and the album. He remembered mentioning one day how he liked this band. Hyde suspected it was her way to accept that they weren't going to get together. He reached over and turned on his stereo. With greater care than he did with any other album, he placed it on the turn table. The rock music soon filled the small room. He leaned back against his dresser and let the music fill his mind as he tried to push her out of it._

**Jackie's car**

"Oh my God, I always wondered why he would never let me borrow that album. I thought he was just being a jerk."

Jackie backed out of her parking space, "He probably was being a jerk Donna. Steven is a jerk."

Donna laughed, "No it was because you gave it to him."

Jackie broke into a full-blown smile, "Isn't it great!"

Donna laughed as Jackie's smile grew larger, "So what happened next?"

"Harry is what happened next."

"Oh, I forgot about Harry. Is that why you broke up with Harry because of Hyde?"

Jackie sighed as she merged into traffic, "No Harry broke up with me because of Steven."

**To be continued….**


	4. Aww Hyde You Have A Heart

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Remember reviews aren't necessary but they are nice. **

**Chapter 4**

**Grooves**

"Man the '80 suck," Eric complained as he leaned onto the counter.

"The music does at least," Hyde went back to rearrange the cassettes that were behind the counter.

"So what happened with the whole Harry thing?"

"She started dating him."

Eric sighed, "Yeah I remember that. They broke up right before Donna and I headed to Madison."

"Yeah."

"Well, how did that happen?"

_March 1978_

_Hyde sat in his chair as Jackie introduced her newest boyfriend to the whole gang. He seemed like her ideal prince charming, a smart and loyal version of Kelso. He was sure that they were going to be happy. She had flounced her first few dates in front of him to see if he'd get jealous and pull another Veteran's Day Miracle. He just shrugged it off and went back to doing what he did best, the circle and an occasional easy chick._

_"So how did you and Satan's lapdog meet?" Eric smiled sweetly at Jackie who glared at him._

_"Shut up Foreskin!" Jackie smiled up at Harry Schultz, her newest true love. He was perfect; he was going to a stockbroker, he was smart, and best of all he didn't look at other girls when she was around._

"Harry was a nice guy." Donna said as she unpacked some groceries.

"He was. He just wasn't Steven." Jackie shrugged off the slight pang of guilt for what happened between the three of them.

"So what happened?"

"My Dad and his trip off to civilize some jungle natives."

Donna laughed, "You mean his prison sentence"

"Natives Donna natives! We agreed he was off to civilize some natives!"

_August 1978_

_Hyde sat outside Jackie's dark house. Stupid Harry and his stupid mouth; this was all because Harry needed to talk about Jackie and her situation. Hyde had struck up some odd friendship with the guy. Sure he was on his way to becoming The Man but he was a good guy. He never cheated on Jackie, took way too much of her shit, and even backed him up in a fight once._

_One night Hyde had ended up staring down five very angry guys who thought that five on one was a fair fight. Wel**l,** for them it was. Hyde was standing his own but five on one was just that, five guys who had five separate sets of fists against one guy with only one set of fists. Hyde was sure he was going to get his ass kicked when Harry jumped in. Turns out the future stockbroker was the son of a former Gold Glove boxer and knew how to throw a punch._

_That night he drank coffee with a bloody Harry Schultz. The guy had fought next to him so he figured he'd give him a shot. That shot turned into a conversation about how Jackie was all alone in her big house. No mom, she was off whoring her way through Mexico and **D**ad was off becoming somebody's girlfriend. Hyde sat there and listen**ed** to how Harry wanted to do something but didn't know what to do. Harry told him that Jackie had refused to take any sort of help._

_That's what led Hyde to be in the predicament he was in right now. Jackie had held his hand while they waited to learn about Red. She had been there for him; he guessed it was his turn to be there for her. It was what friends did. Friends. Hyde laughed at the idea of him and Jackie as friends. Enemies sure, lovers sure, but friend was not a title he'd given Jackie. She was just Jackie._

_"Fuck." Hyde hit the steering wheel and got out of the car._

"Oh my God, that's why Jackie moved into Donna's. You made her."

"Forman shut up and let me finish the damn story."

Eric sat back in his chair and passed the joint back to Hyde who continued on…

_Jackie sat at her vanity; she knew it was going to be okay. Sure beautiful people had problems but everything would turn out okay in the end because nobody liked to see beautiful people suffer._

_"Everything is going to be okay. Everything is fine." Jackie looked at herself as she recited her new motto. She brushed her hair as she continued to repeat her mantra._

_Hyde walked towards Jackie's bedroom door. He hadn't been anywhere near her room since that night. As he walked closer he could hear her talking to herself. He opened the door quietly and watched as she continued to tell herself that everything was going to be okay. Everything was not fine._

_"Pack a bag Jackie. You're going to Donna's."_

_Jackie's scream echoed through the empty house. "Steven! What are you doing here?"_

_"I talked to Bob. You're moving in with him and Donna, so pack a bag and let's go."_

_"I don't need to move in with anybody. Everything is okay." Jackie straightened her clothes out. She crossed her arm**s** and with an air of superiority, she glared at Hyde, "You can leave now."_

_"Cut the bullshit Jackie. Harry told me the whole story. I know you're mom isn't home and I know your father isn't coming back."_

_Jackie figured that Hyde wasn't about to back down so she changed her tactics, "I'm Harry's concern not yours so go away."_

_"Harry may take your shit, but I don't so pack a bag or I will."_

_Jackie scrambled for any way to buy more time, "Why didn't Bob come get me himself?"_

_"He had to tell Donna and when he went to tell her he found Forman in her bed."_

_Jackie gasped as Hyde started to pull out articles of clothes, "Those are silk Steven. You don't manhandle silk!"_

_Hyde let her shove him out of the way as she gently placed her clothes back on the closet, "I'm serious Jackie. Pack a bag and let's go."_

_"I don't need your help Steven. Tell Bob thank you but I'm okay." Jackie could feel him come up behind her. She held her breath and could hear him trying to calm down._

_He knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to get him mad and walk out. It was usually a successful tactic. She'd gone after him when he'd muttered a 'whatever' at the hospital. She'd held his hand as he stood outside that damn hospital while the doctors took their time letting them know that Red was going to be okay. She'd gone on and on about hot rollers and some other shit. She finally pissed him off with all of that talk that he'd finally ripped his hand from hers and stormed back into the hospital. He found her hours later crying in some empty hallway. He stood there while she cried on his chest. He never said anything while she cried and he never mentioned it to Harry._

_"Just go away."_

_"Pack your bag. We'll pick up the rest of it in the morning," Hyde stepped back and watched her slowly gather some clothes and other items._

_The drive to back to the Forman's was quiet. Hyde walked downstairs after Kitty told him what a good boy he was and then went back to comforting Jackie. He listened to Bob talk about how he was happy that she was staying with him. he would have someone to be there after Donna left for Madison in January._

"Well now you and Harry's break up makes more sense." Donna grabbed a chocolate chip cookie and popped it into her mouth.

"Oh that's not why we broke up."

_December 1978_

_Hyde looked up from the TV as Harry walked into the basement, "Hey man. You want a beer?"_

_Harry caught the beer. He sat down and cracked it open. After a few minutes he finally said, "What's going on between you and Jackie?"_

_Hyde stared at the TV, "What are you talking about?"_

_"Don't do this man. We're friends. I know there is something going on, so be a man and tell me what the hell it is."_

_Both men sat in silence for what felt like forever. Both men staring at the TV without actually paying attention to it. Both of them lost in their thoughts. Harry thought about how Jackie always talked about what her and 'Steven' did when he came to visit from Madison. How she went with him to Milwaukee to meet his real dad; how she convinced him to talk to his father. Every weekend she would tell him about what her and 'Steven' did. She'd talk about the others but it was 'Steven did this' or 'Steven did that.' It became more and more about what she and 'Steven' did after Kelso and Fez had moved to Chicago to be near a pregnant Brooke. He figured it was going to be even worse after Donna and Forman moved to Madison._

_Hyde remembered all of those nights the two of them watched TV together. At some point their hands would come together and they would watch holding hands. She'd been the one who made him reach out to his father. She'd sat on the couch and bitched about how she couldn't believe that W.B. thought he was after his money. She then pestered him into actually forming a relationship with his new dad. He also remembered how she talked about Harry. There was also a slight tone of guilt in her voice as she bragged about how well he was doing in college._

_"We haven't done anything man," Hyde took his sunglasses off and looked at Harry who was staring down at his beer. "Harry, I swear to you nothing happened man. Look I'm going to be busy with the new store and…"_

_"The way I see it, there are three people in this relationship. That's one person too many." Harry looked up at Hyde and he placed his beer on the coffee table, "I'm transferring to Boston, I was waitlisted there and now they want me. I'm telling her tonight. We're having dinner at 8 and then we're going to the reservoir."_

_Hyde watched Harry get up and head for the door, "See ya man."_

_Harry turned and gave a tight smile, "See ya."_

Eric looked over at Hyde who was waiting for his car to warm up, "Ahhh Hyde has a heart! I bet you went to the reservoir and swept her into your arms after he broke her heart."

"You are such a girl."

"Then what happened?"

_Later that night_

_Jackie walked into the basement to see Hyde sitting on the couch. She stood next to the lawn chair, "You were suppose to come for me after Harry broke my heart."_

_"Yeah well that's not me." Hyde looked up to see her red and puffy eyes. He lifted his arm and placed it on the back of the couch. He watched as Jackie walked over and sat down next to him._

_Jackie wrapped her arms around him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She rested her head against his shoulder. She smiled a sad smile as she felt him hand rub up and down her arm._

_"You're not crying."_

_Jackie looked up at him, "I cried before I came over."_

_He looked down at her and then to the TV, "That's cool."_

_"Whatever."_

Eric shook his head as Hyde walked to Jackie's apartment door. "You sap!"

"Whatever," Hyde opened the door to see Jackie and Donna eating Chinese food in the living room.

Jackie smiled at him, "Hey baby! There's sesame chicken and some fried rice in the kitchen."

"Yeah Heidi, there's food in the kitchen," Eric grimaced as Hyde frogged him.

After everyone had eaten, Eric settled into back into the couch, "So you and Harry broke up and then you two got together?"

Jackie glanced over to where Hyde was sitting on the chair next to the couch, "Not exactly."

"There's more!"

Jackie shot Donna a dirty look, "Yes Donna, there's more! We didn't just get together that night. We had to deal with some issues first."

"So when did you two finally hook up?"

Hyde took a sip from his beer, "Stupid Valentine's Day Dance."

Eric started laughing, "You're guys' anniversary is Valentine's Day! That's hilarious."

Jackie sighed, "I wish it was Valentine's Day, it would be so romantic but sadly its not, it's actually the 10th of February and he still can't remember it."

"I remember it. I just choose to not acknowledge it."

"Well you better start!"

Eric smiled, "Uh oh looks like there's trouble in paradise."


End file.
